The Two Angels on the Moon
by Petals.of.Midnight
Summary: Two angels standing on the the crescent moon watching over their town, only to find out what happened to them.  Eiji and Ryoma are not  a pair...  Warning: Character Deaths   EDITED 11/20/2011


The Two Angels on the Moon

Summary: Two angels stand on top of the crescent moon watching over the town both have lived in until something tragic happened to the two that they never known. **Warning: Character Deaths…**

Main Characters: Echizen R., Kikumaru E.

***Credit not by me, series belongs to Takeshi Konomi***

On a lit up night by the crescent moon at the dark sky appeared two figures with white flowing robes with a red silk string tied on their wrists, tying the both together representing their deaths that have taken at the same time. One sits at the edge of the moon, knees pulled up to his chin, hands placed together on his knees. The other standing beside him with his hand on his shoulder.

Wind blows their hair out of their eyes to see the town of where they were there before. Their eyes held sadness but hope as they started to hear many things from the town. They could only hear themselves talk and the others and touch each other but cannot make contact with the living. Hearing the people, T.V., radio, everything that was from the media came into their ears. Things they hear that wasn't music to them.

"Seigaku high…3rd consecutive championship…accident with bus…sad to say…forfeited …No one was injured…two teens died…funeral will be taken place at…"

"The two teens that died yesterday…very well cared of…will be remembered…"

"Did you hear...Poor Nanjiro san…"

"Any comments?...we would like to hear his classmates' comments…"

"They will surely be missed…Rest in peace…"

The taller figure felt the other figure below hi shake and crouched down beside him to hold him. Both of them were crying, but couldn't tell. They couldn't feel much of anything. The shorter figure just put his hand on the other boy's hand and made it point to certain parts of houses that they saw. Wiping his tears with his other hand's back, looked at the other with his honey colored eyes to the dark blue eyes that shined with tears. The older boy understood and nodded.

Both getting up from their positions, holding hands so they won't lose each other, slowly walked and floated down to the houses, as if there was an invisible staircase for them only.

The house they came first was big, wasn't as modern as the other houses. It was a Kyoto style house, with its roof curved from the shingles of the house and the ancient insides that made you feel like you were back in ancient Japan. Inside had a pond filled with koi swimming so mildly with a bridge above it so people can walk over it and not get wet. The shorter figure that saw this house knew whose it was and tears came more immediate than before and closed his eyes.

On the inside of the house they walked in front of the familiar sliding door that the shorter figure knew and felt a cool air inside. They only saw a dim light inside that was lighted from the room.

A person was sitting up on his futon, back behind them, back too familiar to the figures and the shorter one tried to call out his name but was choked up by his tears. Not being able to see anything in the dark, the person was fine with it so no one could witness his tears that rolled gently down his cheeks. The two moved closer, having the person stiffen and had chills and stood up making the two figures stop where they were, which was only two steps from the doorway. The shorter person clenched the other hand's hand tightly which came back the same for the response.

The person asked in a low and deep voice both too well, "Who is it?" When there was no answer, except the younger boy spilling out more of his tears with no sound to the others, the person turned around and only gasped at the sight he saw. Seeing the person, the shorter figure could only feel that his knees grew weak and from the sight of him, making him sit down on the tatami mat , dragging the other person along with him. His golden ruffling hair was the way he remembered, the soft hazelnut skin and the dark bark colored eyes. The younger boy could only mouth out, "Mitsu…" then his head down, to him which he understood.

Tezuka was surprised to see the two spirits ion front of him, his lover and his friend. In a quick motion, he went toward his lover, knees on the mat with the two and whispered his name and had his hand out toward his face.

"Ryoma…How are you here? …" he murmured at the comment he said aloud but didn't care much either way that he got to see Ryoma. His face still shined with tears when he tried to touch him but his hand went through his face, feeling nothing but a cool air on his hand. Shocked at this, he took a deep breathe and looked at the dark honey eyes then at the other figure's blue eyes.

"Kikumaru…"

Both of them went beside Tezuka as Ryoma tried to hold his hand but couldn't so he placed his on top of the live warm one. Ryoma who couldn't say anything, pointed to himself and to Eiji and then outside where the moon was. Tezuka got up and went outside with them as they ghosted themselves through the door and slide the door open to reveal a pale crescent moon. Seeing the bright crescent moon shined on the two spirits, he thought they glowed like white stars and were transparent as he could see now.

"Were…you both on the moon?" Thinking that it was a weird question to ask, nut found himself calm when he saw the two nodded as Eiji went over and gave an air pat on his shoulder, giving him his smile. He steeped back to give Ryoma and Tezuka space as Tezuka kneeled down to him and kissed his hand making Ryoma have inaudible sobs, his body shaking from the happiness that he could see him one last time and from sadness that Tezuka will never see him again.

Letting go of his hand, Ryoma went toward to Tezuka and kneeled down in front of him to kiss his forehead and then at the lips where Tezuka could imagine the feeling when he was kissing him of his soft lips and the tears on his face when he got near him.

When Ryoma got up he felt the presence leaving him he stood up and tried to grab his hand but couldn't. But it let Ryoma know that Tezuka was trying to tell him something. Turning back he saw Tezuka with his arms around him, and whispered something he'll never hear again from anyone else.

"Aishiteru…" Ryoma sighed contently and looked up toward him.

"Me too."

Having to step back from his arms, he pointed at his wrist as if he had a watch to Tezuka, indicating their time together was up.

Tezuka's tears rolled down slowly from his eyes and closed them making more fall down. Feeling a small breeze in front of them, he imagined that they were both glowing like the moon and then disappear in front of them.

"Thank you…" he said softly, not knowing why he should say it but it felt right to say. He was thankful that he was with Ryoma for 4 years and was lucky to be with him and share their secrets, likes and dislikes, along with their soft kisses and touches. He was thankful to Eiji who was the one top bring up and kept the team's spirit whenever they were all dejected from matches or from the other problems they have. He said it countless times in his head until he felt a gentle breeze with a faint scent of grape soda disappearing. Though he could have sworn he hears Ryoma next to his ear whispering clearly, "Thank you…"

Opening his eyes, he saw that the two figures facing him had vanished. Leaving him to his thoughts he sat on the cool grass and stared up at the bright crescent moon and gave it all his thoughts to it as if it could hear him.

Closing his eyes as he felt that he was being transported to another place and felt that the wind stopped he opened them, to find a house that was unfamiliar to him. Hearing a gasp and a sob behind him, it clicked in to place when he knew whose house it was. Turning around, he sees his sempai in uncontrollable sobs, gasps between it, knees on the ground, hands in his face, shaking like a leaf in the rustling tree.

Ryoma went over to comfort to the older teen as more tears flowed down from his face as well. He knew that the two have been together since Middle school which was a long time, a time that felt like eternity. Knowing how it feels like while holding Eiji in a comforting state until the shaking decreased and heard even breathing of the older boy.

Eiji looked up to Ryoma's eyes, to find that his eyes weren't puffy or red like they would do when people cry so hard like this. Time has stopped. They STOPPED living. There is no changes for them, no matter what they do when they're still in this moving world.

Eiji sighed, not moving an inch from his position.

"I never thought I'll see this. I want to see him, but it's so hard when you're dead and he's…breathing, alive. What happens if he doesn't want to see me or doesn't believe that I'm here? He won't be able to handle that; he cant hear me, he cant touch me. I can't touch him, I cant hear him, I cant touch him, I cant ever laugh with him again…I can't AGE with him. He's going to be all alone without me…." A tear fell out and plopped to the ground.

Ryoma, unable to say anything to that understands that. Death is something that takes everything away from you; your dreams, life, love. It's all so painful when you die but seeing others in pain in the living doesn't help either. You would think that pain would go in one way but just makes more paths along to connect to others. Taking Eiji's hand, he pulled him up slowly and gently to his feet. Looking at him directly in his eyes, he held a faint spark of confidence for the older boy.

"Daijobu, Kikumaru sempai. He'll understand you know him. You've been together for so long, of course he would think like that but he can't help it. You two have always got through things together and you can still do it now…" It was like a soothing therapy to Eiji when he heard those words, almost giving him more confidence than how he was now. Giving out a small nod to the little figure, he grinned a little.

"And I thought I was the older one…you've grown up, Ochibi."

"Che…" Eiji smiled at that at then turned to the house filled with sadness and pity.

The only person that was awake inside was at the kitchen table. Sitting on a chair, his head at the palms of his hands, elbows resting on tope of the table, a cup of cold green tea in front of him. Tears that stream like soft waterfalls down his face whenever he opened his eyes, still remembering the incident of what happened the last 3 days; an innocent trip to the mountains, a large truck heading their way, bus driver unable to brake in time, the sounds of explosion and the crackling of fire mixed with electricity. It didn't matter to him, all he could see was the look on his lover's face when he was smiling so happily before it turned to shock and surprise and then neutral. Remembering the state he was in when he was the one who found him unconscious at the end of the bus's window; sprawled as if he was making a snow angel midway, his eyes closed and his shallow breathing. It was already too late when they got to the hospital….

Shuddering at the thought, he closed his eyes but opened them again to look at the time, showing it was 3:55AM in the morning. Sighing deeply, it felt like everything was sucked out of his being; his emotions, his dreams and himself of a soul. Pushing the chair back quietly, he took his cup of tea and left it in the sink so no one would hear it. Climbing back upstairs to where his room was, making sure there wasn't any sounds of creaks or moans of the stairwell that would disturb the sleeping family. Opening the door to his room and then closed it, he walked in and toward his bed. But before he was 3 steps away from his bed, he felt a slight wind that blew smoothly behind him.

Feeling slightly aware of his surroundings, he felt his skin tingling telling him that someone was behind him. Taking a deep breathe, he turned behind him only to find two shining figures before him. The breathe he breathed in was gone, his mouth opened with shock, his eyes as wide as saucers. He stood there paralyzed with shock until when he tried to forma word, two syllables of the taller figure in front of him that he was concentrating so hard on.

"Ei…ji…"

Eiji and Ryoma went up to the person's bedroom window where Eiji led the way. When he cam into the middle of the room, he felt a presence that was just in front of him. Frozen like ice, he stared at the sight of the person's back, the back that he always was able to glomp on to and hug with, the back that always supported him in time of need. His lover and best friend.

Seeing the person in front of him froze, he stiffened and saw the person turned his back to face him, hitching his breath when he saw his face, remembering every detail of it. Trying to utter the name the person owned of, he said his name in the soft tone he always have when he was there with him.

"Ei…ji…"

Tears that rolled down his cheeks but not feeling them as his chest grew tight he tried to say the person's name in front of him.

"Shuichiro…"

Knowing that his lover said his name, he couldn't help but made a face of confusion, not knowing why he couldn't hear him, made Eiji cry again. Not noticing Ryoma behind him, had stepped up and rubbed the older teen's back with comfort. Eiji who pulled his head up with tears streaming through his face screamed out his name so many times Ryoma had lost track, but only Ryoma heard him say his name in front of him. Finally Eiji slumped down to a kneeling and sitting position that Oishi didn't know what to do.

"Eiji…I'm sorry…" Oishi bended down to meet Eiji's eyes which was staring at the carpet of the room and crawled over to him hesitantly. When he was near him, he could see that he was transparent though it really made him look like an angel in the moon light. Trying to stroke his cheek, he only felt the air in front of him. With a sound of weeping in his throat, Oishi had felt his cheeks wet down to his chin. Knowing that he couldn't touch the energetic teen's warm skin again. Trying to hug him, only to feel air again, he made sure his position was like a hug that Eiji had always loved when he was with him.

Eiji, feeling the warm presence in front of him, looked up to see Oishi had an air hug him in a position of where he was even though he knew it was uncomfortable and uneasy for him. Looking up to see the taller teen's moss green eyes, rimmed red from the tears he cried, Eiji reached up and gave him an air kiss on the lips, hoping to stop his and Oishi's crying.

Oishi trying to remember Eiji's warm kisses that were soft, sweet and always tasted like raspberries and crème had taken in his air kiss. Closing his eyes to make it seem real to him, as if Eiji was still alive, for one last time. When he felt the cool presence leaving his warm lips, he opened his eyes to see Eiji's blue ones with his hand that was trying to stroke his cheek with a gentle caress that he always held whenever he's not in his hyper demeanor. Trying to hold his hand, he only went through it and felt the cool air between his cheek and his shoulder. Nuzzling against it and trying to hold it closer to his face, Eiji could follow what he was doing.

Ryoma watched the two with care and patience from the distance near the window, but even time has no patience for anyone special. He walked over to Eiji, even though he didn't want to ruin the time they had, tugged on his white cloth and felt him stiffen, well he looked stiffen up. Eiji glanced at Ryoma with a sad expression and then at Oishi who seem confused at that. He looked down to where their fingers were laced together and Eiji used his other hand to point at the wrist and then outside at the window just like how Ryoma did to Tezuka.

Oishi, understanding now that they didn't have much time and were only here for a short time, felt a deep knife craving deep inside his heart and then twisted. He let go of Eiji's hand and went toward him fro another air hug. By now they were both standing up, tears that fell more slowly now onto Eiji's hair if he was alive but went through him and to the floor.

"I'll miss you but I'll never forget you…" He whispered to the air, making Eiji feel reassured and a bit happy when he air hugged Oishi back.

Pulling apart, Eiji looked up at Oishi with love in his eyes and a sad smile at his mouth. He mouth out the words to him, "Shuichiro, aishiteru…" He walked back to the window after air kissing him for the last time. Oishi smiling at last made Eiji smile more. The last times…

He walked back to the window and held Ryoma's hand and nodded at him. Floating from the ground, they felt themselves levitating, glowing brightly more than before and went out the window, having Oishi follow them where he saw the two figures going toward the moon.

Eiji looked back to see Oishi looking up toward them, not knowing whether he could see his lover anymore he faced up to the dark sky.

Seeing them shrink like two little glowing stars until they look like they were part of the sky. He felt somewhat contented now that he could say goodbye to him, his love resting in peacefully in the sky.

The two boyfriends that were still living, looked up at the crescent moon that bought both of them wishes for their hearts that meant more than enough for love, prayed to the two and went back to sleep peacefully until the next day when it was time to face school.

When Oishi found Tezuka, they both felt a connection between them, telling the two that they both saw something unusual yet something that calmed their hearts that let them see the two spirits. Giving him a small smile, Tezuka smiled back a little knowing that they'll both be alright until then they'll heal . Hoping the tow will watch them from above; they never told anyone else about that experience.

The End…I was thinking of putting up with Ryoma and Atobe but what do you guys think?


End file.
